


Když jsou světla zhasnutá

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired By Others Works, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Peter se vracel domů z každonoční hlídky, když uslyšel dětský hlas. Následovat ho a překazit znásilnění není tak těžké, horší je, když vás Avengers poslouchají, zatímco se snažíte přesvědčit dítě, aby se svěřilo, vypověděním příběhu o vašem osobním zážitku se znásilněním.





	Když jsou světla zhasnutá

Peter se potichu houpal nad New Yorkem. Studený vítr se opíral do jeho těla, zatímco naslouchal zvukům města. Díky svým schopnostem jej Karen mnohdy nemusela upozorňovat, děl-li se nějaký zločin, měl výborný sluch, jenž ho dokázal upozornit i na šepot.

Queens stále zůstával jeho hlavním útočištěm, ovšem čas od času zabrouzdal i do jiných částí New Yorku. Zejména pak na Manhattan, kam se vracel z každonoční hlídky. Jeho cíl byl jasný, obrovskou věž Avengers se nedalo přehlédnout.

Nebylo zas tak pozdě, teprve jedenáct večer, ovšem on už měl být dávno zpátky. Porušil večerku nastavenou jeho mentorem, což značilo problém. Horší však bylo, že večerku měl tak brzy kvůli jiným problémům, což z toho dělalo průser Starkových rozměrů.

A Peter moc dobře věděl, co se stane, když pana Starka naštve. Sice nevydržel zuřit dlouho, ale jakmile jednou přešel do „Iron Dad módu“, jak tomu říkali ostatní (zejména Rhodey, jelikož právě on to pojmenoval), nastalo peklo na zemi.

Trochu zrychlil tempo, byť se mu k naštvaným Avengers moc nechtělo – a on věděl, že čekají. Vlastně byl skoro zázrak, že Tony ještě neposlal žádné ze svých brnění, aby ho našlo, popadlo jako zatoulané kotě a odneslo zpátky do Avengers Tower, i kdyby byl uprostřed boje.

Něco ho však opět donutilo zpomalit. Jeho smysly jako by se najednou zbláznily, všechno v jeho těle křičelo, že se stane něco velkého, že je blízko nebezpečí. Postavil se na kraj střechy, rozhlédl se kolem, ale nic neviděl.

Upozornil ho jeho sluch.

I přes neutichající ruch města dovedl jasně rozpoznat tichý roztřesený hlas: _„Nelíbí se mi to. Opravdu musím? Nechci. Prosím, ne.“_

 _„Nikdo se o tom nedozví. Bude to naše malé tajemství, ano?“_ odvětil klidně druhý hlas, mužský a jednoznačně starší než ten první, i když ne úplně dospělý.

Peterovi zatuhla krev v žilách, okamžitě věděl, o co jde. Ani na vteřinu neváhal, vystřelil pavučinu ze svých metačů a následoval hlasy tam, kam ho vedly smysly, doufaje, že se stihne na místo dostat včas.

Jenomže to by nebylo jeho štěstí, kdyby nezasáhlo. „Petere, příchozí hovor od Tonyho Starka,“ oznámila mu Karen, jeho osobní umělá inteligence.

Potichu zasykl. „Nepřijímej, Karen.“

_„Lituji, Petere, musím přijmout.“_

Samozřejmě, pomyslel si. Než stačil odpovědět, objevila se před ním obrazovka zobrazujícího nejen Tonyho, ovšem i zbývající Avengery. „PETERE BENJAMINE PARKERE,“ rozkřikl se Stark skrz reproduktory. „Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co děláš venku po več –“

„Teď ne,“ přerušil ho uprostřed věty, vědom si toho, že si patrně vyslouží další trest. Jenže jediné, na co dovedl myslet, bylo, aby nepřišel pozdě.

„ _Co prosím_?“ zeptal se Iron Man nebezpečným hlasem, jako kdyby mu dával varování. „Okamžitě –“

„Teď NE!“ vřískl Peter, zanechav tak celou jeho něco-jako-nestabilní-rodinu v naprostém šoku. „Karen, ztlum je. Ozvu se, až tohle bude za mnou.“

Neslyšel jejich hlasy, ale intuitivně věděl, že ho teď opravdu nebudou rušit a jenom zapnou nejen audio, ale také kamery, aby viděli všechno z jeho perspektivy. (Měl pravdu.) Hlas zvyšoval jen málokdy, ovšem pokud už ano, jednalo se o něco opravdu vážného a oni byli ochotní to přiznat.

Takže Avengers skrz kamery sledovali, kterak Peter sleduje hlasy, jež oni nemohli slyšet.

 _„Jerede, prosím, pusť mě. Prosím, prosím. Bolí to,“_ pokračoval holčičí hlas skrz vzlyky i nádechy.

Zmiňovaný nestačil odpovědět, protože Spider-Man dorazil na místo. Proskočil skrz okno v jedenáctém patře panelového domu, střepy se rozlétly všude kolem a některé snad i zabořily do jeho těla, ale on na zranění nebral ohledy.

Nacházel se v dětském pokoji, jak naznačovala malá postel, psací stůl a spousta hraček. Společně s ním zde byli ještě dva lidé; blonďatá dívenka, jež mohla mít něco kolem sedmi let, a vysoký černovlasý muž, možná sedmnáctiletý.

Nejenom Peter si okamžitě dal dvě a dvě dohromady. Jered, jak hádal, že se jmenuje, odstrčil dívenku, jíž doposud držel za zápěstí nalepenou k jeho tělu, a dal se na útěk. Nedostal se však dál než za dveře, když skončil zamotaný mezi pavučinami a rozplácl se na zemi jak široký, tak dlouhý.

Peter k němu přiskočil, vztek mu koloval celým tělem. V hlavě si opakoval dívčina slova, akorát nahradil jméno za jiné. _„Skipe, prosím, přestaň. Nelíbí se mi to. Nemůžeme se dívat na film?“_

_„Vždycky děláme, co chceš ty, Einsteine. Dneska budeme hrát mou hru. To přece kamarádi dělají, ne? A my dva jsme kamarádi. Bude se ti to líbit, uvidíš.“_

Ztratil se v myšlenkách natolik, že si ani neuvědomoval své počínání. Jediné, co cítil, byl strach a vztek, touha po pomstě.

Jered byl po první ráně v bezvědomí, ta druhá mu rozbila čelist. Jedna jeho část chtěla i navzdory jeho morálnímu kodexu pokračovat a zašpinit si pěsti jeho krví. Ta druhá si však uvědomovala, že v pokoji za ním je malé vystrašené dítě, jež potřebuje pomoc, ne vidět hrdinu, jímž má být, jak někoho zabíjí.

Při prvním tichém vzlyku okamžitě vystřízlivěl. Odskočil od něj, ujistil se, že je dostatečně svázaný pavučinami, aby nikam neutekl, a pak se vrátil k dívce.

Seděla na zemi, nohy pokrčené, bradu na kolenou a objímala se rukama. Po tvářích jí stékaly slzy, lehce se chvěla strachem.

Opatrně k ní poklekl, vložil do svého hlasu veškerou jemnost, jíž v sobě právě nalezl. „Hej, hej. Podívej se na mě, ano? Už je to v pořádku, neublíží ti,“ konejšil ji. „Jak se jmenuješ?“

Jednou rukou si otřela slzy, pak se na něj podívala, jak žádal. „Amelie,“ špitla.

„To je pěkné jméno, Amelie,“ pousmál se. „Na něco se tě zeptám, ano? Povíš mi, kdo je Jered a kde jsou tví rodiče?“

Škubla sebou, ale po krátkém váhání přeci jen odpověděla: „Máma s tátou jsou na večírku. Jered je náš soused a má mě hlídat.“

„Hlídal tě Jered poprvé, Amelie?“

„Ne.“

Téměř se bál zeptat, ale přeci jen to udělal. Musel. „A dělal tohle i při minulém hlídání?“

Opět sebou škubla, tentokrát stiskla rty k sobě a zatvrzele mlčela, odmítajíc mu říct cokoli dalšího. Jako odpověď mu to však stačilo. Potichu zasyčel skrz zaťaté zuby, dával si však pozor, aby v jeho hlase nezaslechla vztek, jelikož se bál, že by si mohla myslet, že se zlobí na ni, a o to nestála. „Řekneš rodičům a policii –“

„Ne!“ přerušila ho vyděšeně. Popadla ho za ruce, jako kdyby ho chtěla zadržet. „Nic neřeknu! Jered říkal, že jestli se to mamka s taťkou dozví, budou zhnusení a dají mě pryč,“ hlesla s očima rozšířenýma dokořán.

 _Zatracený Jered_ , pomyslel si Peter. Trochu se posunul, aby zaujal pohodlnější pozici. „Povím ti jeden příběh, ano?“ Nečekal na odpověď, protože potom neměla Amelie šanci odmítnout. Zhluboka se nadechl, zklidnil dech, vytěsnil z hlavy veškeré nežádoucí myšlenky a soustředil se jenom na způsob, jak pomoci Amelii. „Byl jednou jeden kluk, vlastně stejně starý jako ty. Neměl moc kamarádů, ale jednoho dne v knihovně potkal staršího kluka jménem Skip. Spřátelili se a nakonec se stalo, že pokaždé, když teta se strejdou toho malého kluka nemohli být večer doma, Skip ho hlídal.

„Jednoho včera však Skip řekl, že když vždycky dělají, co ten kluk chce, můžou teď dělat něco, co chtěl Skip. Skip mu ukázal časopisy, kde se lidé mezi sebou dotýkali, a říkal, že budou dělat to samé, co lidé na obrázcích. Tomu klukovi se to nelíbilo a bolelo ho to, ale nemohl Skipa zastavit.“ Dopřál si chvíli pro nádech, než pokračoval. „Jenomže nemohl to skrývat věčně a už nechtěl, aby ho Skip zraňoval. Proto šel za svou tetou a strejdou, kteří zavolali policii a Skipa potrestali, protože to, co udělal, není správné, a teta se strejdou toho mladého kluka ho pořád měli stejně rádi, protože to nebyla jeho chyba.“

Amelie se na něj pořád lehce nedůvěřivě dívala, rozpolcená mezi svými city a myslí. Opatrně k ní vztáhl ruku a jemně ji pohladil po tváři, potěšen, když sebou dívenka necukla. „Víš, jak to vím, Amelie? Protože to já jsem byl ten malý kluk. Ale nakonec jsem sebral odvahu a řekl o Skipových činech dospělým. Tak co, Amelie, budeš stejně statečná jako Spider-Man? Opravdu se není čeho bát. Můžu tě ujistit, že tví rodiče tě budou pořád milovat.“

Už ani neplakala, když pomalu přikývla. Peter se zvedl a postavil i ji na nohy. „Karen –“

 _„Policie už je na cestě, Petere,“_ ujistila ho, intuitivní jako vždycky. _„Zavolala jsem je sotva jsi dorazil. Měli by u vás být za tři minuty.“_

Pro sebe se pousmál. „Díky, Karen.“

_„Přeješ si pokračovat v rozhovoru s Tonym a ostatními?“_

Ach, sakra. Úplně na ně zapomněl. „Řekni jim, že jen tohle vyřídím a potom půjdou rovnou domů. A ukonči ten hovor celkově.“

„Jistě, Petere.“

Neměl čas stresovat se nad tím, co řeknou Avengers. Místo toho od Amelie získat číslo na její rodiče a zavolal jim, aby se okamžitě dostavili domů. Počkal s Amelií a policisty, kteří spoutali Jereda a odvedli ho do auta, patnáct minut než přijeli její rodiče, a následně strávil dalších deset minut držením Amelie za ruku, zatímco vysvětlovala, co všechno jí její hlídač dělal a říkal.

Dostalo se mu díků od jejích rodičů, ale on je jenom odmávl. „To nestojí za řeč,“ ujistil je. „Já sám vím, jaké to je,“ dodal, lehce k jejich překvapení. Ještě se omluvil za rozbité okno (protože ano, cítil se špatně za ničení cizího majetku), ale v následující vteřině jím proskočil a uháněl zpátky do věže.

~~~

Když Peter ukončil hovor, současně se vypnul i kamerový záznam a audio, a ve společném obývacím pokoji Avengers Tower se rozhostilo hrobové ticho.

Zírali na sebe s rozšířenýma očima, paralyzovaní těmi novinkami. _Nebylo to možné_ , mysleli si všichni. _Nebylo možné, aby si ten věčně usměvavý a veselý kluk jako dítě prošel něčím takovým a nedával to ani znát._

Ticho přerušily hrubé nádechy a všichni se okamžitě otočili k Bruceovi, jehož oči i krk nabraly zelenou barvu. Doktor ze všech sil bojoval s Hulkem, snažil se ho dostat pod svou kontrolu. „No tak,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, „tohle Peterovi nepomůže, až dorazí!“

Bannerova slova, zdálo se, Hulka přeci jen zklidnila, jelikož zelená ustoupila dřív, než se stačila dostat za pomyslnou hranici.

Úlevně si oddychli, když vtom uslyšeli tiché ťuknutí, jak Spider-Man přistál na jednom z oken. To vedlejší se automaticky otevřelo a on proklouzl dovnitř, zády k nim. Uběhlo pár vteřin, během nichž se snad snažil sebrat odvahu, než se otočil, sundávaje masku.

Neklidně přešlápl, tahle situace mu byla nepříjemná. „Um… hádám, že jste to slyšeli, že?“ zeptal se, nezdržoval se ani s pozdravem.

„Jasně a zřetelně,“ promluvil Tony konečně. „Pete –“

„Ano,“ přerušil ho. „Ano, je to pravda. Všechno, co jste slyšeli.“

Tony nevěděl, jak ho uklidnit slovy, proto udělal to jediné, co mohl. Přistoupil k němu a přitáhl si ho do objetí, pevně kolem něj uzamkl paže. Cosi v Peterovi, co doposud nevědomky zadržoval, se rozlomilo a on zabořil tvář do hrudi staršího muže a rozplakal se. „Šššš, Petere,“ šeptal. „Neboj, s námi jsi v bezpečí.“

První, kdo se pohnul, byla Natasha. Objala nejmladšího hrdinu z druhé strany a než se nadáli, nacházeli se ve skupinovém objetí. Blízkost lidí, u nichž se vždycky cítil v bezpečí a s nimiž mohl počítat, ho brzy uklidnila. „Děkuju,“ vydechl roztřeseně.

„Kdykoli, Pete,“ usmál se Tony a lípl mu pusu na čelo, načež ho navedl k sedačce, kam se mezitím posadili i ostatní.

Spider-Man Starka pořád nepouštěl, ale zvedl hlavu a přejel je pohledem. „Možná byste chtěli vědět víc, že?“

Sam zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, Petere, nemusíš říkat nic.“

„Ne,“ vzdychl. „Možná byste to měli vědět.“

Krátce se po sobě podívali, ale pak Steve přikývl. „Dobrá tedy. Jen jestli chceš.“

Zamyslel se nad tím, kde začít, a pak se rozhodl pro začátek. „Měl jsem devět, když jsem v knihovně potkal Stevena Westcotta, ale představil se mi jako Skip, protože tak mu říkali všichni. On mně pro změnu říkal Einstein.“ Nemuseli se ptát, odkud ta přezdívka vznikla, všichni věděli, že je Peter génius. „Byl to kluk ze sousedství, jak jsem zjistil. Bylo mu šestnáct.“

Někteří sebou překvapeně trhli, jiní zaťali ruce v pěst. Tony jenom přitiskl Petera blíže k sobě. „Možná jsem si měl ten věkový rozdíl uvědomit dřív,“ pokračoval, „ale, nevím, prostě… jak jsem říkal, neměl jsem moc kamarádů. May i Ben o něm věděli, zdál se jako fajn kluk, takže když nemohli být večer doma a on se nabídl na hlídání, neměli důvod odmítnout – vždyť jeho rodiče jsou milí lidé.

„Prvních pár hlídání to bylo v pořádku, samozřejmě, jenomže pak se to prostě… zvrtlo. Ukázal mi časopisy pro dospělé, říkal, že budeme dotýkat navzájem jako ti lidé tam. ‚Je to takový experiment, Einsteine. Naše malé tajemství. Bude se ti to líbit, uvidíš,‘ říkal.“ Zamrkal, aby zahnal další slzy, dopřál si několik hlubokých nádechů. „On, um… jednou mě donutil otevřít pusu, jindy mě prostě držel na zemi zatímco…“

„Bože, Petere,“ zamumlal Bruce zděšeně, zatímco Tony si volnou rukou vjel do vlasů.

„Říkal, že když o tom někomu povím, teta May a strejda Ben mě pošlou pryč, že budou znechucení a že ze mě bude zase sirotek, kterého nikdo nebude chtít kvůli tomu, že jsem dovolil, aby se to stalo.“ Teď už slzy nedokázal zadržet, jelikož i po tolika letech si stále myslel, že to byla jeho chyba. Poprvé prostě zatuhl na místě a ani nezkoušel bojovat jinak než slovy. „Vydržel jsem to měsíc, jenomže pak May opět zmínila, že mně Skip bude hlídat a já téměř dostal panický záchvat, takže poznali, že je něco špatně, když jsem se zhroutil v slzách a prosil je, aby nikam nechodili. Řekl jsem jim všechno a May musela Bena doslova zamknout doma, aby ho nezabil. Zavolali policii a, um, jo, ta už to nějak… vyřešila.“

Natasha se na něj dívala s vraždou v očích. „Co se s ním stalo?“

Díval se na zem, když odpověděl. „Co já vím, tak momentálně sedí ve vězení.“

„Dobře,“ usoudil Steve. „To je dobře.“

„Ten úchyl je pořád naživu,“ zamumlala si Natasha pro sebe. „ _To_ není dobře.“

Peter ji díky svým schopnostem slyšel. Lehce se pousmál a setřel neposedné slzy. „Dokud je ve vězení, nechci pokoušet štěstí. Navíc, už je to za mnou, takže… nechci s ním mít cokoli dalšího do činění.“

Nespokojeně se na něj podívali, zjevně se jim nelíbil nápad, že Skip Westcott je pořád naživu a s možností dostat se ven z vězení (protože přiznejme si to, zákon byl mnohdy na dvě věci), ale Peter jenom zavrtěl hlavou. „Můžeme o tom když tak už… nemluvit, prosím? A, um, jestli by to bylo možné, chovat se jako kdybyste nic nevěděli?“

Pochopili, kam tím míří. Každý z nich se vypořádával s různými traumaty ze života a nikdo nechtěl, aby se věci měnily jenom kvůli tomu, že ostatní znali další temný střípek z jejich minulosti. Peter nechtěl přijít o všechno to vtipkování okolo, nechtěl, aby na něj nahlíželi jako na traumatizované dítě a zacházeli s ním v rukavičkách.

Vrátit všechno do normálu bylo to nejlepší, co mohli udělat, i když zároveň jedna z nejtěžších věcí.

Tony se neklidně zavrtěl, pak si odkašlal a trochu se od něj odtáhl. „Dobrá,“ olízl si rty. „Pak v tom případě máš zaracha na další týden za porušení večerky.“

Z Peterova hrdla vydralo tiché zaskučení následované smíchem ostatních a Tony si v duchu oddychl. Věděl, že mu bude trvat delší dobu, než se dostane přes to, co se dnes dozvěděl, ale udělal by cokoli, aby byl Peter šťastný.

Když ho později té noci již spícího odnesl do jeho postele, opatrně mu pocuchal vlasy a znova ho políbil na čelo. „Nedovolím, aby ti někdo další ublížil, Pete,“ zapřísáhl se potichu. Peter ve spánku jenom souhlasně zafuněl.

Pro sebe se usmál, odstoupil od postele a vyšel z pokoje. „Dobrou noc, Petere,“ zašeptal, než zabouchl dveře a s úsměvem zamířil do své vlastní ložnice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ano, v jedné sérii Spider-Man komiksů byl Peter opravdu sexuálně obtěžován/zneužit Stevenem "Skipem" Westcottem. Lehce brr, ale skvělý námět na psaní. :D


End file.
